A storm drain is designed to drain excess rain and ground water from impervious surfaces such as paved streets, parking lots and sidewalks. A side inlet is a type of storm drain located adjacent to a curb.
A common problem with side inlets is debris collected by rain and other runoff that enters the side inlets. This can occur on an average day-to-day basis with litter, yard waste and so forth and/or on a larger scale near construction sites where construction material can be washed into nearby drains. Conventional methods used to prevent debris and pollutants from entering storm drains, especially near construction sites, include devices that completely block the storm drains. Such devices include rock or sand bags. These devices may prevent debris from entering a storm drain, however, they also block water from entering the storm drain, thereby causing flooding and/or causing debris to be sent downstream, thereby scattering the debris.
An additional problem is the fact that conventional storm drain filters sit outside of the storm drains and thus, take up area in roads and other pathways and pose as safety hazards to passersby.
Therefore, a need exists for a storm drain filter that is easily installable and removable from a curb style storm water side inlet of a storm drain and that is effective in preventing debris and unwanted substances from entering storm drains by collecting the debris while allowing water to pass through into the storm drain.